Sakura Benci Jerawat
by Hyun-Hwa
Summary: Bagaimana repotnya Ino dan Sakura ketika salah satu dari mereka ada yang dihampiri jerawat.. RnR please... fict humor pertama ku. mohon bantuan dari para senior sekalian. maav kalo abal!


"KYYAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" teriak Sakura. Gadis bermata emerald dan berambut merah muda.

"Ada apa Sakura? Sasuke mati? Atau Sasuke kecelakaan? Apa Sasuke punya pacar? Atau Sasuke Maho?" tanya Ino bertubi-tubi. Ino adalah sahabat baik Sakura. Gadis pirang itu kini sedang bersama Sakura.

Seperti biasanya, Ino mampir ke rumah Sakura. Entah untuk sekedar bergosip, nonton film atau apapun yang biasa dikerjakan gadis remaja jika bersama sahabatnya.

Sakura melemparkan deathglare kepada Ino atas pertanyaannya yang sama sekali tidak bermutu itu. Bukannya membantu masalah yang dihadapi sahabatnya, Ino malah memperkeruh suasana dengan menghina idolanya. Dasar Ino.

"Hahahahhhaaah… Sorry deh! Lalu kenapa berteriak?" Ino bangkit dari posisi tidurnya dan menatap Sakura.

Tersadar akan masalahnya lagi, Sakura kembali menatap cermin besar di hadapannya. Melihat mimpi terburuk sepanjang masa remajanya itu. Ia menatap dirinya yang satu lagi di dalam cermin. Lebih spesifik, melihat wajahnya. Lebih spesifik lagi, melihat pipi kirinya yang ber-'jerawat'. Yah, berjerawat…

"Wajahku ada jerawatnya! TIIIIIIIDDDDAAAAAAAAKKK!"

Dan mimpi buruk itu-pun datang….

.

**(^^)========================(^^)**

**Lemon Kurang Asem**

**Mempersembahkan**

'**Membasmi Jerawat'**

**(^^)========================(^^)**

Siang ini begitu indah untuk dinikmati. Apalagi kalau jalan-jalan bersama teman atau sahabat ke salah satu tempat wisata air atau pantai mungkin. Sudah pasti tempat-tempat seperti itu akan sangat ramai kala ini. Sekarang adalah masa liburan musim panas untuk para pelajar.

Pasti sangat menyenangkan jika ikut dalam pesta bermandikan cahaya matahari bersama yang lainnya. Hingga membuat kulit coklat eksotis. Ditambah sajian jus kelapa muda setelah asyik panas-panasan. Membayangkannya saja sudah sangat menyenangkan.

Membayangkannya saja. Itulah yang sekarang dilakukan Ino Yamanaka, remaja 17 tahun itu hanya bisa mengkhayalkan semua itu. Itu semua gara-gara sahabatnya Sakura yang minta ditemani di rumah saja. Sebagai sahabat yang baik tentu saja ia rela melakukannya.

Ngomong-ngomong kenapa Sakura tidak mau keluar? Bukan karena tidak mau, tapi tidak bisa. Lebih tepatnya, malu untuk keluar rumah. Itu semua hanya karena 'satu' jerawat kecil yang baru tumbuh kemarin. Begitu menemukan jerawat di wajahnya, Sakura langsung jadi sepeti terkena penyakit memalukan yang bisa membuatnya mati jika orang melihatnya.

"Oh, ayolah Sakura… kita tidak bisa menghabiskan liburan musim panas di dalam rumah saja." Keluh Ino entah sudah yang ke berapa kalinya.

"Kalau kau mau pergi, pergi saja." Kata Sakura enteng. Ia menutup wajahnya dengan topeng. Topeng bergambar wajahnya sendiri sebelum memiliki jerawat.

"Jangan mengancamku. Kau pasti akan berkata 'Mulai sekarang persahabatan kita putus' begitu aku melangkah keluar dari ruangan ini. Iya kan?" tuduh Ino sambil memicingkan matanya.

"Tidak juga. Aku malah akan berkata 'Mulai sekarang aku akan berusaha membunuhmu' begitu kau keluar dari kamarku." Kata Sakura. Ia mengganti topengnya menjadi topeng Orochimaru ketika mengancam Ino.

"KYYAaaa." Teriak Ino melihat topeng wajah guru biologinya itu. Ino kaget dan langsung tepar di tempat dengan mulut dan hidung keluar darah, paku besi, dan kalajengking. (Sfx: ~insyaflah wahai manusia, jika dirimu bernoda.)= bagian ini bercanda

"Lagipula, apa kata teman-teman kalau mereka melihat kulit kita tidak kecoklatan saat masuk sekolah nanti. Bisa-bisa kita digosipin selama seminggu dan dikejar-kejar wartawan." Kata Ino lebay.

"Tapi Ino… bagaimana dengan wajahku yang parah ini. Bisa-bisa aku digosipin selama sembilan bulan, dan Sasuke jadi tidak suka padaku lagi." Kata Sakura tidak mau kalah lebay. Topengnya sudah berganti normal.

Ino sweatdrop. "Bukannya Sasuke memang tidak pernah suka padamu yah?"

"Aha! Aku punya ide bagus…" Kata Ino dengan lampu pijar 5 watt yang menyala di atas kepalanya.

Ino berjalan ke arah meja belajar Sakura dan menyalakan lappie merah muda disana. Tak lama setelah proses booting selesai, Ino membuka Mozzilla Firefox, lalu menyambungkannya pada search engine, Google.

Kemudian mengetik 'Cara membasmi Jerawat' pada kotak search. Setelah daftar hasil penelusuran muncul, Ino memilih membuka salah satu alamat web.

.

**4 Tips Menghilangkan Jerawat**

**.**

**Rajin mencuci muka, setidaknya dua kali sehari.**

Sejak membaca artikel di salah satu situs itu, Sakura mulai menerapkannya keesokan harinya.

"Halo Ino… Bisakah kau membelikan sabun wajah untukku sebelum kau kesini. Merek yang biasa aja yah." Ino baru akan mengunjungi Sakura ketika sahabatnya itu menelponnya. Berkat artikel itu, kini ia harus membantu Sakura menerapkan tips-tipsnya hingga jerawat tidak berani lagi mampir di wajahnya.

"HEH? Bukannya, baru kemarin sore aku membelikannya untukmu. Apa sudah habis?"

"Iya, sabunnya sudah habis. Untuk itu aku suruh kau beli lagi, dasar."

"Emang, tuh sabun kau apakan? Mana mungkin habis dalam waktu kurang dari 24 jam." Kata Ino sambil berteriak. Sakura harus menjauhkan sedikit telepon genggamnya dari telinga agar tidak menjadi tuli mendadak.

"Tentu saja aku gunakan untuk membersihkan wajahku bodoh."

"Bagaimana bisa kau menghabiskannya begitu cepat. Jangan bilang kau mencuci wajahmu setiap sejam sekali?" kesal Ino.

"Tentu saja tidak. Jangan bercanda."

"Syukurlah kalau begitu." Kata Ino sambil menghela nafasnya.

"Hahahahah… aku mencuci wajahku setiap semenit sekali sebenarnya." Kata Sakura sukses membuat Ino tepar lagi dengan mengenaskan.

.

**Minum air putih**

"Selamat siang tante, Sakuranya ada?" tanya Ino pada ibu Sakura. Seperti kemarin, hari ini ia harus datang lagi untuk membantu Sakura menyelesaikan masalahnya. Sekarang Ino baru menyesal kenapa bisa mengeluarkan idenya waktu itu.

"Sakura ada di kamarnya. Kau kesana saja langsung. Sepertinya Sakura sedang tidak enak badan." Ino langsung saja menuju kamar Sakura. Ia sudah hafal betul denah rumah sahabatnya itu.

Ino langsung saja memasuki kamar Sakura tanpa mengetuk sebelumnya. Di dalam, ia melihat Sakura terbaring lemah dengan wajah pucat pasi sambil memegang perutnya.

Ia begitu khawatir dengan sahabatnya itu. Karena begitu ia mendekat, nafas Sakura lambat seperti kesulitan menarik nafasnya.

"Ada apa denganmu Sakura?"

"Ino… mendekatlah. Ada yang ingin kuberitahukan padamu." Kata Sakura terbata-bata.

"Selama ini, kau adalah sahabat yang paling bisa diandalkan. Kau sudah seperti saudara bagiku." Kata Sakura lagi.

"Sakura, sebenar-"

"Psssst… biarkan aku bicara dd-dulu." Sakura memotong pembicaraan Ino. Matanya emeraldnya terlihat meredup.

"A-aku ingin…kau tahu kalau kau…kau adalah sahabat terbaik yang pernah ada." Kata Sakura sukses membuat Ino menjatuhkan air matanya.

"Sakura…hiks." Kata Ino menyebut nama sahabatnya sambil terisak. "Sebenarnya, kau sakit apa?"

"Aku…"

"Aku…"

"Aku kebanyakan minum air. Jadi kembung deh…"

Sedetik kemudian, tempat tidur Sakura sudah terbanting dengan Sakura yang tertindis di bawahnya.

.

**Sering-sering makan sayur dan buah**

"Sakuuuuuraaaa." Teriak Ino yang sebenarnya hanya berjarak satu meter dari orang yang dipanggilnya.

"Ada apa sih…? Jangan berteriak kencang gitu dong." Kata Sakura sambil melumat pisang yang di pegangnya sampai habis.

"Apa maksudnya ini, Hah?" tanya Ino sambil menunjuk-nunjuk layar hpnya.

Sakura yang penasaran langsung menengok apa yang di tunjuk Ino.

**Pesbuk**

**[ apa yang anda pikirkan..] [Bagikan]**

**Kabar berita:**

**Sakura pinkkerzzz luvSasu-koi **sedang berpacaran dengan **Lee siii tukangkebon**

13 jam yang lalu. Melalui Web Seluler

**200 komentar. 217 menyukai. **

"Sejak kapan kau jadian dengan ulat bulu si tukang kebun ini? Kau sudah tidak waras?" tanya Ino tidak percaya. Matanya terbelalak dan telapak tangannya menyentuh jidat Sakura berkali-kali. Memastikan kalau sahabatnya itu tidak sakit.

"Emangnya kenapa… Lee kan sudah menembakku tujuh kali dalam bulan ini. Jadi, mending aku terima dia aja sekalian." Kata Sakura enteng.

"Terserah kau sajalah… Tunggu sampai anak-anak mengejekmu selama sisa-sisa hidupmu di Konoha High School." Ino memang tidak bisa melarang keinginan sahabatnya itu. Sakura keras kepala.

"Oh ya, bagaimana tahap penghilangan jerawatmu. Sepertinya jerawatmu itu makin besar saja." Kata Ino.

"Aku sedang berusaha menjalankan tahap-tahapnya tahu."

"Aku tahu. Ngomong-ngomong kau dapat dari mana buah-buah yang banyak ini?" tanya Ino sambil menunjuk pisang-pisang yang sejak tadi di makan Sakura.

"Dari Lee…"

.

**Tidur yang cukup dan teratur**

"Kau tahu Sakura, kemarin Sai baru saja menyatakan perasaannya padaku. Dia bilang kalau aku wanita paling cantik yang pernah ditemuinya. Dia bilang rambut pirangku lembut seperti benang sutra, dan mataku sedalam lautan. Dia meminta jawabanku atas perasaannya. Aku sebenarnya belum menjawab pertanyaannya sampai sekarang. Aku mau membuat dia sedikit penasaran dan membuatnya gelisah." Kata Ino bercerita.

"Dan kau tahu lagi, aku memang sudah suka padanya sejak kelas satu. Dia itu mirip Sasuke tapi lebih istimewa. Aku suka saat dia melukis diriku. Kemampuan melukisnya sudah tidak diragukan lagi. Aku yakin di masa depan ia akan menjadi seorang pelukis terkenal. Walaupun terkadang, ia sangat menyebalkan. Apalagi kalau dia tersenyum pada wanita lain dihadapanku. Menyebalkan."

"Jadi, menurutmu aku harus menerimanya atau tidak?" tanya Ino pada sahabatnya.

"Sakura…?" tanya Ino lagi.

Inopun berbalik menatap sahabatnya, dan…

"zzzzz…." Sakura tertidur.

"SAKURA HARUNO…..!"

Dan akhirnya, mereka harus menghabiskan masa-masa musim panas dengan mengurusi jerawat.

.

**The end.**

**.**

**Gaje? Gak Lucu? Garing? Ya sudah lah… ini memang fict humor pertama yang kubuat. Sebenarnya q lebih suka fict angst.. tapi namanya juga mencoba untuk berkembang, yah gini lah hasil perjuangannya.**

**Sebenarnya fict ini juga bisa dibilang sarana buat bagi-bagi tips.**

**Kalau mau flame silahkan saja… kuterima dengan lapang dada. Kritik dan saran juga pasti kuterima. Yang penting bisa membantu q mengembangkan tulisan-tulisan selanjutnya.**


End file.
